Dengue viruses are a leading cause of morbidity throughout the tropics and subtropics. Attempts to develop live attenuated dengue vaccines analogous to the yellow fever vaccine have been unsuccessful. In an effort to contribute to the development of a recombinant dengue vaccine, the investigators propose to investigate expression of the Den-3 envelope glycoprotein in the filamentous fungus Neurospora crassa.